İki Arkadaş Yusuf Yolunda - Şiir
“Oğullarım: Gidiniz de Yûsuf’la kardeşini araştırınız, hem sakın Allah’in inâyetinden ümîdinizi kesmeyiniz; zîrâ, kâfirlerden başkası Allah’ın inâyetinden ümîdini kesmez.” (Kur’an, Yûsuf, 87) Bana sor sevgili kâri’ sana ben söyleyeyim Ne hüviyyette şu karşında duran eş’ârım : Bir yığın söz ki, samîmiyyeti ancak hüneri; Ne tasannu’ bilirim, çünkü, ne san’atkârım. Şi’r için “göz yaşı” derler, onu bilmem, yalnız, Aczimin giryesidir bence bütün âsârım ! Ağlarım, ağlatamam; hissederim, söyleyemem; Dili yok kalbimin, ondan ne kadar bîzârım ! Oku, şâyed sana bir hisli yürek lâzımsa; Oku, zîrâ onu yazdım, iki söz yazdımsa. “Bekâyı hak tanıyan, sa’yi bir vazîfe bilir; Çalış çalış ki, bekâ sa’y olursa hakkedilir. “ Köprüden çok geçerim; hem ne kadar geçtimse, Beni sevk etmedi bir kerrecik olsun ye’se, Ne Halîc’in o yosun çehreli miskin suları; Ne onun hilkate küsmüş gibi durgun kenarı! Herkesin hissi bir olmaz. Meselâ karşıdaki, Sâhilin, başbaşa vermiş, düşünen, pis, eski. Ağlamış yüzlü, sakîl evleri durdukça, sizin, İçinizden acı şeyler geçecek hep... Lâkin, Bak benim öyle değil... Siz de biraz şâir olun: Meselâ, geçtiğiniz yalpa yapan tahta yolun, Cedd-i merhûmu aceb sal mı demekten ne çıkar? Geliniz farz edelim biz bunu: Sâbih bulvar! Köprüler asma imiş Avrupa âfâkında... Varsın olsun, o da bir şey mi? Bizim Şark’ın da, Böyle daldırma olur... Hem açınız âsârı, Köprünün nerde görülmüş, hani, tahte’l-bahrı ? Anladım: Ben ne kadar şi’re özensem de, demek, Seni ey sevgili kâri’, bu telâkkî , pek pek, Azıcık güldürecek... Yoksa öbür yanda, hazin, Bin hakîkat sırıtırken kıyısından denizin, Diyeceksin ki: “Hayâlin yeri yoktur... Boşuna!” Ya şu timsâl-i İlâhî de mi gitmez hoşuna? Öyle ta’zîb-i nigâh eyleme bedbîn olarak, Bırak etrâfı da, karşında duran ma’bede bak: Başka bir sâhile gehvâre-i emvâcından, Böyle şeh-dâne çıkarmış mı yakınlarda zaman!.. Ne seher-pâre-i san’at ki ezelden mahmûr... Leb-i deryâdan uçan bir ebedî hande-i nûr! Sanki ummân-ı bekânın ezelî bir mevci, Yükselirken göğe, donmuş da kesilmiş inci!.. Bu güher pârenin eb’âd-ı semâvîsinde, Yorulan dîdelerin hâke neden insin de, Levse dalsın yeniden? Etem, yazıktır, olmaz, Garba tevcîh ediver, gel onu sen şimdi biraz: Dur da Ma’bûd’una yükselmek için ilme basan Ma’bedin hâlini gör, işte serâpâ îman!.. Yüce dağlar gibi âfâka döşerken sâye, O, bekâdan daha câzib kesilen âbideye , Bir nazar zevk-i bedî’îni yeter tatmîne... Durma öyleyse urûc et, o ziyâ âlemine. O ziyâ âlemi bilmez ki karanlık ne demek; O semâvî yuva kirlenmedi, kirlenmeyecek! Onu i’lâ eden etmiş ebediyyen i’lâ... Etse dünyâları tûfan gibi levs istîlâ . Bu, semâlarda yüzen şâhikanın pâk eteği, Karşıdan seyredecektir o taşan mezbeleyi. Yerin altında sinen zelzeleler fışkırsın, Yerin üstünde ne bulduysa devirsin, kırsın; Hakkı son sadme-i kahrıyla bitirsin isyan; Edebin şimdiki ma’nâsına densin “hezeyan”; Kalmasın, hâsılı , altüst olarak hissiyyât, Ne yüreklerde şehâmet, ne şehâmette hayât; Yine kürsî-i mehîbinde Süleymâniyye, Kalacak, doğruluğun yerdeki tek yurdu diye. Yıkılır bir gün olur mahkemeler, ma’bedler; En temiz yerleri en kirli ayaklar çiğner; Beşeriyyet yeni bir din tanıyıp ilhâdı, Beşerin hâfızasından silinir Hakk’ın adı; Gömülür hufre-i târihe me’âlî... Lâkin Yine tek bir taşı düşmez şu Hudâ lânesinin; Yine insanlığa nâ-mahrem olan bîgâne, Bu harîmin ebediyyen giremez sînesine; Yine yâdındaki Mevlâ’yı şu dört tane minâr, Kalbe merbût birer dil gibi eyler ikrâr; Yine mâzîye gömülmez bu muazzam çehre: Leş değildir ki atılsın, o, umûmî kabre! Şimdi ey sevgili kâri’, azıcık vaktin eğer Varsa -memnûn olacaksın- beni ta’kîb ediver. Gireriz koynuna, düşsek bile şâyed yorgun, Karşıdan baktığımız heykel-i nûrânûrun. Göreceksin: O harîmin ebedî zıllinde, San’atin ruhunu seyyâl bulut şeklinde. “Gördüğüm var...” deme! Gel, bir de berâber görelim. Nereden? Haydi şadırvan kapısından girelim: Bir musanna’ kemer, üstünde kurulmuş Tevhîd; Daha üstünde bir âyet ki: Hudâ’dan te’yîd, Emr-i mevkût-i salâtın bize kat’iyyetine. Şöyle bir baktı mı insan, kapının hey’etine , Evvelâ her iki yandan oluyor çehre-nümûn : Mütenâzır iki mihrâb, iki âzâde sütûn. Sonra göz yükseliyor doğru yarım kubbelere, Ki dayanmış biri sağdan, biri soldan kemere. İstalâktitle donanmış o hazin sîneleri, Okşayıp nûr-i nazar, geçti mi artık ileri, Geliyor kısmen açılmış iki heybetli kanat, Ki te’ârîci , telâfîfi ne müdhiş san’at! Sanki Mevlâ, mütefekkir, kocaman bir beyni, Açıvermiş bize, göstermek için her yerini. Görüyor şimdi nazar girdi mi derhal içeri: Aynı eb’âd ile tesbît edilen kubbeleri. Avlunun sâha-i üryânına bin sâye-i nûr Döşeyen bunca kemerlerle sütunlarda, vakûr Bir tenâzur yoruyor görmek için irkileni. Yalınız iç kapının üstüne yükseltileni, -Mutlaka medhali göstermek için olmalı ki- Bir siyâk üzre atılmış, sıralanmış öteki Kubbelerden daha yüksek, daha vâsi’ duruyor. Aynı heybetli kanatlar göze tekrar vuruyor. Aşar aşmaz eşiğinden bu musanna’ bâbın , Şu yarım kubbe -ki pîrâyesidir mihrâbın- Çarpıyor çeşm-i temâşaya, asıl kubbe değil. Buna eş lâzım, evet, olmamak olmaz kâbil. Yoksa ihmâl edilir şey mi tenâzur burada? İşte tam ondaki eb’âda nazîr eb’âda, Semt-i re’sinde duran aynı da mâlik , hele bak! “Bu yarım kubbeler elbette açık durmayacak, Mutlaka birleşecektir” diye beş hatve kadar Atıverdin mi, görür kubbeyi hayretle nazar... Ki dayanmış sanacaksın o yarım kubbelere. Ama pek doğru değil... Karşıki dört yekpâre Gıranittir taşıyan başlan üstünde onu. Kahramanlar ki, asırlar bükemez bir kolunu! “Bekâyı hak tanıyan, sa’yi bir vazîfe bilir; Çalış çalış ki, bekâ sa’y olursa hakkedilir.“ Ma’bedin şimdiki ta’rîfe bakarsak, az çok; Müstatîl olması îcâb edecek. Öyle mi? Yok! Şu, sütûnlar ana dîvârına bağlanmak için, Ara yerlerden atılmış müteaddid kemerin Konarak sırtına şâhin gibi durmakta olan, Kubbeler yok mu ya? Onlar buna vermez meydan. Nerden îcâb ediyor sonra bu âvâre zehab ? O kadar ince tutulmuş ki tenâzurda hesab: Hâricen kubbenin üstünden inen hatt-ı mümâs : Ediyor her iki cânibde tamâmiyle temâs, Tarafeynindeki san’atli yarım kubbelere. Artık ey sevgili kâri’, gel otur orta yere, Cebhe dîvârına bak, camlara bak, minbere bak; Sonra mihrâb ile mahfillere, kürsîlere bak. İşte her cebhede, her yerde demâdem görünen, Lâkin esrâra bürünmüş gibi mübhem görünen, Seni bîtâb-ı telakkî bırakan âyâtın , Kalarak mülhem-i âvâresi hissiyyâtın, Dalgalansın da, denizler gibi, kalbinde celâl; Görmesin dîdelerin reng-i sivâ , reng-i zılâl! Vecde gel, vahdete dal, âlem-i kesretten uzak... Yalınız Sâni’i gör, san’ati, masnû’u bırak! Ben de bir yer bularak şöylece tenhâ dalayım. Varlığından geçeyim, mahv-ı temâşâ kalayım! Ma’bedin cebhe cidârındaki loş pencereler, Güneşin sırtına bir ince tül atmış, esmer, Mütemâdî sağıyor dâhile bir gölgeli nûr. O inen perde-i seyyâl arasından manzûr, Koca bir mahşer-i îman ki ezelden medhûş... Sîneler vecd ile pür-cûş, dudaklar hâmûş! Diz çöküp mermerin üstünde yalın kat hasıra, Bekliyor hepsi münâcâtı: Onun şimdi sıra. Esiyor cevv-i mehîbinde bu vahdet-zârın, Ebedî nefha-i rahmet ki, o binlerce yığın, Gölge şeklindeki eşbâha teayyün veriyor. Tepeden tırnağa zerrât-ı vücûd ürperiyor. İnliyor nâle-i gayret der ü dîvârından , Dâr duydukça gelen sayhayı deyyârından . Rûhlar yanmada bî-tâb-ı tecellî kalarak, Dîdeler nâ-mütenâhî , ebedî müstağrak. Âkıbet, başladı mahfilde hazin bir feryâd; Yeniden coştu eninlerle o bî-hûş eb’âd. Bir de baktım ki: O saflardan uzanmış kollar, Varacak sanki yarıp boşluğu Mevlâ’ya kadar! Şimdi üç bin kişinin sîne-i ma’sûmundan Kopan “âmîn” sadâsıyle icâbet-lerzan! Sonra, bir okşanarak titreyen ellerle cibâh , Döndü kürsîye o âvâre cemâ’at nâgâh. Kimdi kürsîdeki? Bir bilmediğim pîr amma, Hiç de bîgâne değil kalbe o câzib sîmâ. Bembeyaz lihye-i pâkiyle, beyaz destârı , O mehîb alnı, o pek mûnis olan dîdârı, Her taraftan kuşatıp, bedri saran hâle gibi, Ne şehâmet, ne melâhat veriyor, yâ Rabbi! Hele gözler iki mihrâk-ı semâvîdir ki: Bir şuâıyla alevlendiriyor idrâki. Âh o gözlerden inen huzme-i nûrânûrun, Bağlı her târ-ı füsunkârına bin rûh-i zebun ! – Beni kürsîde görüp, va’zedecek sanmayınız; Ulemâdan değilim, şeklime aldanmayınız! Dînin ahkâmını zâten fukahânız söyler, Anlatırlar size bir müşkiliniz varsa eğer, Bana siz âlem-i İslâm’ı sorun, söyleyeyim; Çünkü hiçbir yeri yok gezmediğim, görmediğim, Şark-ı Aksâ’dan alın, Mağrib-i Aksâ’ya kadar, Müslüman yurdunu baştan başa kaç devrim var! Beni yormuştu bu yıllarca süren yolculuğun, Daha başlangıcı... Lâkin, gebereydim yorgun, O zaman belki devam eyleyemezdim yoluma; Yoksa ârâm edemezdim. Bana zîrâ “Durma, Yürü, azminde devam et...” diye vermezdi aman, Bir sadâ benliğimin fışkırıp a’mâkından. O sadâ işte benim gayret-i dîniyyemdir, Coşuvermez mi, içim sanki yanardağ kesilir; Yeniden davranırım, eğlenemem bir yerde. Ne cihan kaygusu derman bu devâsız derde; Ne de can, sonra filân duygusu engel, heyhât! Can, cihan hepsi de boş, “gâye”dedir varsa hayât. “Bekâyı hak tanıyan, sa’yi bir vazîfe bilir; Çalış, çalış ki, bekâ sa’y olursa hakkedilir.“ Bir zamanlar yine İstanbul’a gelmiştim ben. Hâle baktıkça fakat, ümmetin âtîsinden Pek derin ye’se düşüp Rusya’ya geçtim tekrar. Geçmeseydim edeceklerdi ya zâten icbar! Sığmıyor en büyük endâzeye işler artık; Saltanat nâmına, din nâmına bin maskaralık... Ne felâket, ne rezâletti o devrin hâli! Başta bir kukla, bütün milletin istikbâli, İki üç kuklacının keyfine mahkûm olmuş: Bir siyâset ki didiklerdi, emînim, Karakuş! Nerde bir maskara sivrilse, hayâsızlara pîr, Haydi Mâbeyn-i Hümâyûn’a !.. Ya bâlâ, ya vezîr! Ümmetin hâline baktım ki: Yürekler yarası! Ne bir ekmek yedirir iş; ne de ekmek parası. Kışla yok, dâire yok, medrese yok, mektep yok; Ne kılıç var, ne kalem... Her ne sorarsan, hep yok! Kalmamış terbiye askerde. Nasıl kalsın ki? Birinin ömrü mülâzımlıkta geçerken öteki, Daha mektepte iken tayy-ı merâtible ferîk! Bir müşirlik mi var? Allâhu veliyyü’t-tevfîk! Hele ilmiyye bayâğdan da aşağ bir turşu! Bâb-ı Fetvâ denilen dâire ümmî koğuşu. Ana karnından icâzetlidir, ecdâda çeker; Yürüsün, bir de sarık, al sana kâdîasker ! Vükelâ neydi ya? Curnalcı, müzevvir , âdî; Ne Hudâ korkusu bilmiş, ne utanmış ebedî, Güç okur, hiç yazamaz bir sürü hırsız çetesi... Hani, can sağlığıdır doğrusu bundan ötesi! Belki üç beş kişi olsun bulur irşâd ederim, Diye etrafa bakındımsa da, endîşelerim İnkılâb eyledi bir nâmütenâhî ye’se, Görünüp sûret-i haktan kimi söylettimse. Ekseriyyet kafasız; varsa biraz beyni olan: “Bu hükûmet şu ahâlîye biçilmiş kaftan! Kime dert anlatacaksın? Hadi anlat şimdi... Ben mi kaldım, neme lâzım!” diyerek yan çizdi. Hüsn-i zanneylediğim bir ik fâzıl hocanın, İstedim fikrini açmak; dedim: “Artık uyanın! Memleket mahvoluyor, din de berâber gidiyor; Size Kur’an “Bakınız sâde uzaktan!” mı diyor?” – Memleket mahvolacak, olmayacak... Baştakiler, Düşünürler, ona mevcûd ise bir çâre eğer. Gelelim dîne: Ne mümkün çalışıp kurtarmak? “Bede’e’d-dînu garîben...” sözü elbet çıacak. Dediler. Yoklayayım şimdi avâmın da biraz, Nedir efkârı, dedim. Hey gidi vurdum duymaz! Öyle dalgın ki, meğer sûrunu İsrâfîl’in, İşitip, yattığı yerden azıcık silkinsin! Yürüyor, altı çürük toprağa gelmiş, seyyar Bir mezarlık gibi: Her nâsiye bir seng-i mezar! Duymamış kaygı denen duyguyu vicdânında. Okunur her birinin cebhe-i hüsrânında, “Ne gelenden haberim var, ne gidenden haberim; Serserî kevne gelelden beri sersem gezerim!” Eskiden kalma bu söz, sanki o cansız beynin, Doğmadan rahmet-i Mevlâ’ya göçüp gittiğinin, Dest-i kudretle yazılmış ezelî hâtırası! ‘‘Geliyor rûhun için Fâtiha çekmek sırası; Yazık ey millet-i merhûme!” dedikten sonra; Atladım Rusya’ya gitmekte olan bir vapura. Nasılsa bir gece bir düş görür bizim yolcu; Sabâhı bekleyemez, yok ya hâinin orucu; Uyandırır ne kadar köylü varsa, der: Çabucak, Gidin bulun bana bir şöyle zorlu düş yoracak. Çarıkçı Emmi’yi sağlık verir cemâ’at de, – Fakat sahurda yatar, kalkamaz bu sâ’atte. Biraz sabırlı olun... – Şimdi isterim, gelecek: Ben öyle bekleyemem, kalkamaz demek ne demek? Çarıkçı Emmi gelen halkı uğratır kapıdan. İkinci def’a gelirler: – Ocağına düştük, aman, Herif lâf anlamıyor, gel de sonra yat, haydi! – Sabah sabah bu ne düştür be? Görmez olsaydı! Henüz yatağıma uzandım... Bakındı aksiliğe... Gebermediydi ya! – Sen git de söz geçir deliye! Ne söylesen kızıyor... Hak şaşırtmasın kulunu. Adamcağız çıkar evden, tutar köyün yolunu, Ki uyku sersemi tak der zavallının canına; Düşer gelince nihâyet Kır Ağsı’nın yanına. – Aman be emmi! – Ne var! – Düş yorar mısın? – Be adam, Biraz nefesleneyim, dur ki, yorgunum... – Duramam. – Neden? – Fenâma gider beklemek de... – Vah! Vah! Vah! – Bilir misin ki ne gördüm... – Hayırdır inşallah! – Yemek yiyip yatıverdim, tamam yarıydı gece, Bir öyle hayvana bindim ki, seçmedim iyice. – Peki, o bindiğin at mıydı, anlasak, neydi? – Bilir miyim? Yalınız dört ayaklı bir şeydi... Katır mı desem? Eşek mi desem? Öküz mü desem? İnek mi desem? Al at mı desem? İdiç mi desem? Koyun mu desem? Çepiç mi desem? – Güzel! – Biraz yürüdük... – Geçtiğin nasıl yerdi? – Nasıl mı yerdi?.. Unuttum, görür müsün derdi? Yokuş mu desem? İniş mi desem? Uzun mu desem? Geniş mi desem? Çorak mı desem? Çayır mı desem? Sulak mı desem? Hayır mı desem? – Tamam! İlerde ne gördün? – İlerde bir kocaman, Karaltı vardı... – Peki, ismi yok mu? – Bilmem, aman! Ağaç mı desem? Kütük mü desem? Duvar mı desem? Höyük mü desem? Ağıl mı desem? Hamam mı desem? Yıkık mı desem? Tamam mı desem? – Ya sonra? – Karşıma, baktım, dikildi... – Kim? – Bir adam... – Tanıştınız mı? – O bilmem tanır mı, ben tanımam... Babam mı desem? Kızım mı desem? Hasım mı desem? Hısım mı desem? Çıfıt mı desem? Gâvur mu desem? Şudur mu desem? Budur mu desem? – Uzatma, sen buluyorsun belânı Allah’tan... Bu: Elde bir; yalınız pek seçilmiyor ne zaman... Bugün mü desem? Yarın mı desem? Uzak mı desem? Yakın mı desem? Yazın mı desem? Güzün mü desem? Güzün mü desem? Yazın mı desem? – Ne kadar doğru! Hocam, hayra yorulmaz bu gidiş. – Sen o rü’yâya hakîkat deyiver, tam bizim iş. Herifin hâlini gördün ya, bugün millet de, Aynı meslekte, o fıtratte, o mâhiyette. Tanımaz bindiği mahlûku, sürer kör körüne; Tanımaz gittiği yer hangi taraf, gördüğü ne? Fikri yok, duygusu yok, sanki yürür bir kötürüm; Bu da sağlıksa eğer bence müreccahtır ölüm. Üç beyinsiz kafanın sevkine şaşkın gibi râm; Kırbaç altında bütün gün, ne tezallüm, ne kıyâm. Tuttun, oğlum, bana mâzîleri tasvîr ettin; Köylünün hâlini bilmez, diyerek dinlettin. Hasta meydanda, tedâviye de cidden muhtaç; Yalınız görmeliyim nerde hekim? Nerde ilâç? Nesl-i hâzır ki sarık gördü mü, terzîl ediyor, Defol ıskatçı diyor, cerci diyor, leşçi diyor... Hocazâdem, ne sülükmüş o meğer, vay canına! Diş bilermiş senelerden beri Türk’ün kanına. Emiyor fırsatı bulmuş yapışıp, hem ne emiş! Kene bir şey mi aceb, ah o ne doymaz şeyimiş! Ne o kızdın mı? – Hayır, anlarım amma keneyi, Sağdınız siz de asırlarca o sağmal ineği. – Hakkımızdır sağarız: Kahrını çektik o kadar, Besledik... – Yâ! – Ne demek? – Beslediniz, hakkın var! Hanginiz bir tutam ot verdi, bırak beslemeyi? – Yok mudur medresenin köylüde olsun emeği? – Mektebin, belki... Fakat medresenin, hiç ummam. – Kızarım ha! – O senin hakk-ı sarîhindir İmam. – Halka yol gösterecek bir kılavuz var: Ulemâ. Kalanın hepsi de boş. – Boştur, efendim, ammâ... – Neymiş ammâsı, beyim? – Yok, şu sizin medreseler, Asrın îcâbına uymakta inâd etmeseler... – Gidin ıslâh edin öyleyse! – Hakîkat, lâzım. – Fıkra gelsin mi ne dersin? – Hadi, gelsin bakalım. O zaman Rusya’da hâkimdi yaman bir tazyik ... Zulmü sevdirmek için var mı ya bir başka tarik? Düşünen her kafanın mutlak ezilmekti sonu! Medenî Avrupa, bilmem, niye görmezdi bunu? Süngü, kurşun gibi kestirme ölümlerle ölen; Yâhud işkenceler altında ecelsiz gömülen: Ne soluk var, ne ışık var, ne otur var, ne durak, İki üç yüz kulaç altında zemînin, çıplak, Aç, susuz işletilen kanları donmuş canlar, Size milyonla desem, fazlası yok, eksiği var! Bilmiyorlar ki bu şiddetlerin olmaz hükmü: Göz yılar önce, fakat, sonra kanıksar ölümü. Sanıyorlar kafa kesmekle, beyin ezmekle, Fikr-i hürriyyet ölür. Hey gidi şaşkın hazele ! Daha kuvvetleniyor kanla sulanmış toprak; Ekilen gövdelerin hepsi yarın fışkıracak! Hangi ma’sûmun olur hûnu bu dünyâda heder? Yoksa kânûn-i İlâhî’yi de yırtar mı beşer? “Bekâyı hak tanıyan, sa’yi bir vazîfe bilir; Çalış çalış ki, bekâ sa’y olursa hakkedilir.“ Evvelâ gizlice bir matba’a te’sîs ettim; Beş on öksüz bularak basmacılık öğrettim Kalemim çokça pürüzlüydü, fakat çâresi ne? Sonra, bilmem kimin üslûbu avâmın nesine! Dilimin döndüğü şîveyle bütün gün yazdım; Okuyanlar o kadar çoktu ki, hiç ummazdım. Usta âsârını verdikçe çocuklar bastı; Altı ay geçti, bizim matba’anın çıktı adı. Göğsü îmanlı beş on tâne fedâî gelerek, Dediler: “Sen ne basarsan, onu tevzî’ edecek Vâsıtan işte biziz, korkulacak şey yoktur... Para lâzımsa da bildir ki verenler bulunur.” Bir cerîdeyle hemen başlayıverdim va’za. Zâten en başlıca yol, halkı budur îkâza. Medeniyyetteki insanlar için matbûât , Şimdi kürsîlerin en yükseği, lâkin, heyhât, Sizde hiç böyle değil, belki tamâmen aksi: En fenâ bir cereyan gösteriyor en iyisi. Müslüman unsuru az çok uyanıktır orada; Biz de ancak bunu tezyîd ediyorduk arada. Parasızlıktı bidâyette işin korkulusu; Ağniyâ altını bezletti etekler dolusu... Açtık oldukça güzel medreseler, mektepler; Okuyup yazmayı ta’mîme çalıştık yer yer, Tatar’ın yüzde bugün altmışı hakkıyle okur; Rusların halbuki nisbetleri gâyet dûndur . Ağniyâ, zannederim, sizde de az çok olacak... Şu kadar var ki, çürük tahtaya basmazlar ayak! Fukarânız kılıyor, aklına geldikçe namaz; Ağniyânızda da, hiç yoksa, zekât olsa biraz. Şöyle dursun bu temennîye kulak vermeleri, Sadr-ı a’zam paşanız fitre alır, sunsa biri! “Bekâyı hak tanıyan, sa’yi bir vazîfe bilir; Çalış çalış ki, bekâ sa’y olursa hakkedilir.“ Sonra zenginlerimiz: “Haydi gidin, fen getirin.” Diye, her isteyenin şahsına bilmem kaç bin Ruble tahsîs ile sevkeylediler Avrupa’ya; Pek fedâkâr idi hemşehrilerim doğrusu ya. Bu giden kâfileden birçoğu cidden tahsîl Ederek döndü. Fakat geldi ki üç beş de sefîl, Hepsinin nâmını telvîse bihakkın yetti... Gönderenler ne peşîmân oluyorlar şimdi! Hiç unutmam ki, cömerdin biri, hem zengin adam, Beni yüzdürdü nihâyette şu sözlerle: “İmam, Günde on kerre gelip istediniz hep verdim. Yine vermezsem eğer millet için, nâ-merdim. Yalınız, ehline gitsin bu emekler...Olur a, İş bizim Avrupa yârânına benzer sonra! Hâli ıslâh edecekler, diyerek kaç senedir, Bekleyip durduğumuz zübbelerin tavrı nedir? Geldi bir tânesi akşam, hezeyanlar kustu! Dövüyordum, bereket versin, edepsiz sustu. Bir selâmet yolu varmış... O da neymiş? Mutlak, Dîni kökten kazımak, sonra, evet, Ruslaşmak! O zaman iş bitecekmiş... O zaman kızlarımız, Şu, tutundukları gâyet kaba, pek ma’nâsız Örtüden sıyrılacak... Sonra da erkeklerden, Analık ilmini tahsîl edecekmiş... Zâten, Müslümanlar o sebepten bu sefâlette imiş: Ki kadın “sosyete” bilmezmiş, esârette imiş!.. Din için, millet için iş görecek alçağa bak; Dîni pâmâl edecek, milleti Ruslaştıracak! Bunu Moskof da yapar, şimdi rızâ gösterelim; Başka bir mârifetin varsa haber ver görelim! Al okut, Avrupa tahsîli desinler, gönder, Servetinden bölerek nâ-mütenâhî para ver; Sonra bir bak ki: Meğer karga imiş beslediğin! Hem nasıl karga? Değil öyle senin bellediğin! Sâde bir fuhşumuz eksikti, evet, Ruslardan... Onu ikmâl ediverdik mi, bizimdir meydan! Kızımın iffeti batmakta rezîlin gözüne... Acırım tükrüğe billâhi, tükürsem yüzüne. Demiş olsaydı eğer: “Kızlara mektep lâzım... Şu kadar vermelisin.” Kahrolayım kaçmazdım, Elverir sardığımız bunları halkın başına... Ben mezârımda, huzûr istiyorum, anladın a! Biraz insâfa gelin, öyle ya artık ne demek? Zengin olduk diye, la’net satın almak mı gerek?” İşte biz böyle didinmekte, çalışmakta iken, Bir sabah üç tanıdık, seslenerek pencereden, Dediler: “Şimdi hükûmet basacak matba’anı... Durmanın vakti değildir. Hadi kaldır tabanı!” Bir işâretle çocuklar çekilip tâ geriye, Daldılar hepsi birer sesleri çıkmaz deliğe, Onların nevbeti geçmiş, sıra gelmişti bana: Yolu tuttum yalınız doğruca Türkistan’a. Gece gündüz yürüdüm bulmak için Taşkent’i; Geçtiğim yerleri ta’dâda mahal yok şimdi. Uzanıp sonra Buhârâ’ya, Semerkand’e kadar; Eski dünyâda bakındım ki ne âlemler var? Sormayın gördüğüm âlemleri, hiç söylemeyim: Yâdı temkînimi sarsar da kan ağlar yüreğim. O Buhârâ, o mübârek, o muazzam toprak! Zilletin koynuna girmiş uyuyor müstağrak! İbn-i Sînâ’ları yüzlerce doğurmuş iklîm, Tek çocuk vermiyor âgûşuna ilmin, ne akîm! O rasad-hâne-i dünyâ, o Semerkand bile; Öyle dalmış ki hurâfâta o mâzîsiyle: Ay tutulmuş, “Kovalım şeytanı kalkın!” diyerek, Dümbelek çalmada binlerce kadın, kız, erkek! Bu havâlîde cehâlet ne kadar çoksa, nifâk , Daha salgın, daha dehşetli... Umûmen ahlâk, –“Pek bozuk!” az gelecek- nâmütenâhî düşkün! Öyle murdârını görmekte ki insan fuhşun; Bırakın, söylenemez: Mevki’imiz câmi’dir; Başka yer olsa da tafsîle hayâ mâni’dir . Ya ta’assubları ? Hiç sorma, nasıl maskaraca? O, uzun hırkasının yenleri yerlerde, hoca, Hem bakarsın eşi yok dîne teaddîsinde Hem ne söylersen olur dîni hemen rencîde! Milletin hayrı için her ne düşünsen: Bid’at ; Şer’i tağyîr ile, terzîl ise -hâşâ- sünnet! Ne Hudâ’dan sıkılırlar, ne de Peygamber’den. Bu ilimsiz hocalardan, bu beyinsizlerden Çekecek memleketin hâli ne olmaz, düşünün! Sayısız medrese var gerçi Buhârâ’da bugün... Okunandan ne haber? On para etmez fenler, Ne bu dünyâda soran var, ne de ukbâda geçer! Üdebâ doğrusu pek çok, kimi görsen: Şâir. Yalınız, şi’rine mevzû iki şeyden biridir: Koca millet! Edebiyyâtı ya oğlan, ya karı... Nefs-i emmâre hizâsında henüz duyguları! Sonra tenkîde giriş: Hepsi tasavvufla dolu: Var mı sôfiyyede bilmem ki ibâhiyye kolu? İçilir, türlü şenâ’atler olur, bî-pervâ; Hâfız’ın ortada dîvânı kitâbü’l-fetvâ! “Gönül incitme de keyfin neyi isterse becer!” Urefâ mesleği; a’lâ, hem ucuz, hem de şeker! Şu kadar var ki şebâbında ufak bir gayret Başlamış... Bir gün olup parlayacaktır elbet. O zaman işte şu toprak yeniden işlenerek, Bu filizler gibi binlerce fidan besleyecek! Çin’de, Mançurya’da din bir görenek, başka değil. Müslüman unsuru gâyet geri, gâyet câhil. Acaba meyl-i teâlî ne demek onlarca? “Böyle gördük dedemizden!’ sesi milyonlarca Kafadan aynı tehevvürle bakarsın, çıkıyor! Arş-ı âmâli bu ses tâ temelinden yıkıyor. Görenek hem yalınız Çin’de mi salgın; nerde! Hep musâb âlem-i İslâm o devâsız derde. Getirin Mağrib-i Aksâ’daki bir müslümanı; Bir de Çin sûrunun altında uzanmış yatanı; Dinleyin her birinin rûhunu: mutlak gelecek, “Böyle gördük dedemizden!” sesi titrek, titrek! “Böyle gördük dedemizden!” sözü dînen merdûd ; Acaba sâha-i tatbîki neden nâ-mahdûd ? Çünkü biz bilmiyoruz dîni. Evet, bilseydik, Çâre yok, gösteremezdik bu kadar sersemlik. “Böyle gördük dedemizden!” diye izmihlâli Boylayan bir sürü milletlerin olsun hâli, İbret olmaz bize, her gün okuruz ezber de! Yoksa, bir maksad aranmaz mı bu âyetlerde? Lâfzı muhkem yalınız anlaşılan, Kur’ân’ın: Çünkü kaydında değil, hiçbirimiz ma’nânın: Ya açar Nazm-ı Celîl’in , bakarız yaprağına; Yâhud üfler geçeriz bir ölünün toprağına. İnmemiştir hele Kur’ân, bunu hakkıyle bilin, Ne mezarlıkta okunmak, ne de fal bakmak için! Bu havâlîdekiler pek yaya kalmış dince; Öyle Kur’ân okuyorlar ki: Sanırsın Çince! Bütün âdetleri âyîn-i mecûsîye karîb ; Bir şehâdet getirirler, o da oldukça garîb. Yalınız, hepsi de hürmetle anar nâmınızı. Hiç unutmam, sarılıp hırkama bir Çinli kızı, Ne diyor anlamadım, söyledi birçok şeyler; Sonra me’yûs olarak ağladı.,. Bîçâre, meğer, Bana Sultân’ı sorarmış da, “Nasıldır?” dermiş; Yol yakın olsa imiş, gelmeyi isterlermiş! “Bekâyı hak tanıyan, sa’yi bir vazîfe bilir; Çalış çalış ki, bekâ sa’y olursa hakkedilir.“ Sorunuz, şimdi Japonlar da nasıl millettir? Onu tasvîre zafer-yâb olamam, hayrettir! Şu kadar söyleyeyim: Dîn-i mübînin orada, Rûh-ı feyyâzı yayılmış, yalınız şekli Buda. Siz gidin, safvet-i İslâm’ı Japonlarda görün! O küçük boylu, büyük milletin efrâdı bugün, Müslümanlıktaki erkânı siyânette ferîd ; Müslüman denmek için eksiği ancak tevhîd. Doğruluk, ahde vefâ, va’de sadâkat, şefkat; Âcizin hakkını i’lâya samîmî gayret; En ufak şeyle kanâ’at, çoğa kudret varken; Yine ifrât ile vermek, veren eller darken; Kimsenin ırzına, nâmûsuna yan bakmayarak, Yedi kat ellerin evlâdını kardeş tanımak; “Öleceksin!” denilen noktada merdâne sebat; Yeri gelsin, gülerek, oynayarak terk-i hayât, İhtirâsât-ı husûsiyyeyi söyletmeyerek, Nef’-i şahsîyi umûmunkine kurbân etmek; Daha bunlar gibi çok nâdire gördüm orada... Âdemin en temiz ahfâdına mâlik bir ada. Medeniyyet girebilmiş yalınız fenniyle... O da sâhiplerinin lâhik olan izniyle. Dikilip sâhile binlerce basîret , im’ân; Ne kadar maskaralık varsa kovulmuş kapıdan! Garb’ın eşyâsı, eğer kıymeti hâizse yürür; Moda şeklinde gelen seyyie gümrükte çürür! Gece gündüz açık evler, kapılar mandalsız; Herkesin sandığı meydanda, bilinmez hırsız. Ya o mahviyyeti insan göremez bir yerde... Togo’nun umduğunuz tavrı mı vardır? Nerde! “Gidelim!” der, götürür! Sonra gelip tâ yanıma; Çay boşaltırdı ben içtikçe hemen fincanıma. Müslümanlık sanırım parlayacaktır orada; Sâde Osmanlıların gayreti lâzım arada. Misyonerler, gece gündüz yeri devretmedeier, Ulemâ, vahy-i İlâhî’yi mi bilmem, bekler? Hind’i baştan başa gezmekti murâdım, lâkin, Nerde olsam, beni ta’kîbi yüzünden polisin, Tâkatim bitti de vazgeçmede muztar kaldım; Kaldım amma yine her mahfile az çok daldım! Besliyormuş bereket versin, o iklîm-i kadîm, “Rahmetullâh”a muâdil daha yüzlerce hakîm, Rûh-i edyânı görür, hikmet-i Kur’ân’ı bilir Ulemâ var ki: Huzurunda bugün Garp eğilir. Hele hayran kalır insan yetişen gençlere de: Bunların birçoğu tahsîl eder İngiltere’de; Sonra dindaşlarının rûhu olur, kalbi olur; Çünkü azminden, ölüm çıksa, o dönmez, sokulur. Öyle, maymun gibi, taklîde özenmek bilmez; Hiss-i milliyyeti sağlamdır onun, eksilmez. Garb’ın almışsa herif, ilmini almış yalnız, Bakıyorsun: Eli san’atli, fakat, tırnaksız! Fuhşu yok, içkisi yok, himmeti yüksek, gözü tok; Şer’-i ma’sûma olan hürmeti bizlerden çok. Böyle evlâd okutan milletin istikbâli, Haklıdır almaya âgûşuna istiklâli. Yarın olmazsa, öbür gün olacaktır mutlak... Uzak olmuş ne çıkar? Var ya bir âtî ona bak! Haydarâbâd’a giderken, beni teşyîe gelen Mîzebânın ne hazin çıktı şu ses kalbinden; “Âh biz hayra yarar unsur-i îman değiliz... Hind’in İslâm’ını pek Türk’e kıyâs etmeyiniz. Onların rûh-i şehâmetle coşan kanları var; Bizde yok öyle samîmî asabiyyet, o damar. Bu ağır zillete ukbâya kadar mahkûmuz... Duymuyor çektiği hüsranları zîrâ çoğumuz! Varsa ümmîdimiz Osmanlıların şevketidir , Onu bir kerre işitsek... Bu sa’âdet yetişir.” Şu Boğaz Harbi nedir? Var mı dünyâda eşi? En kesîf orduların yükleniyor dördü beşi, -Tepeden yol bularak geçmek için Marmara’ya- Kaç donanmayla sarılmış ufacık bir karaya. Ne hayâsızca tehaşşüd ki ufuklar kapalı! Nerde -gösterdiği vahşetle “Bu: Bir Avrupalı!” Dedirir- yırtıcı, his yoksulu, sırtlan kümesi, Varsa gelmiş, açılıp mahbesi, yâhud kafesi! Eski Dünyâ, Yeni Dünyâ, bütün akvâm-ı beşer, Kaynıyor kum gibi, tûfan gibi, mahşer mahşer. Yedi iklîmi cihânın duruyor karşına da, Ostralya’yla berâber bakıyorsun: Kanada! Çehreler başka, lisanlar, deriler rengârenk; Sâde bir hâdise var ortada: Vahşetler denk. Kimi Hindu, kimi yamyam, kimi bilmem ne belâ... Hani, tâ’ûna da züldür bu rezîl istîlâ! Ah o yirminci asır yok mu, o mahlûk-i asîl, Ne kadar gözdesi mevcûd ise hakkıyle sefîl, Kustu Mehmedçiğin aylarca durup karşısına; Döktü karnındaki esrârı hayâsızcasına. Maske yırtılmasa hâlâ bize âfetti o yüz... Medeniyyet denilen kahbe, hakîkat, yüzsüz. Sonra mel’undaki tahrîbe müvekkel esbâb, Öyle müdhiş ki: Eder her biri bir mülkü harâb. Öteden sâikalar parçalıyor âfâkı; Beriden zelzeleler kaldırıyor a’mâkı; Bomba şimşekleri beyninden inip her siperin; Sönüyor göğsünün üstünde o arslan neferin. Yerin altında cehennem gibi binlerce lağam ; Atılan her Iağamın yaktığı: Yüzlerce adam. Ölüm indirmede gökler, ölü püskürmede yer; O ne müdhiş tipidir: Savrulur enkâz-ı beşer... Kafa, göz, gövde, bacak, kol, çene, parmak, el, ayak, Boşanır sırtlara, vâdîlere, sağnak sağnak. Saçıyor zırha bürünmüş de o nâmerd eller Yıldırım yaylımı tûfanlar, alevden seller Veriyor yangını, durmuş da açık sînelere, Sürü hâlinde gezerken sayısız tayyâre . Top tüfekten daha sık, gülle yağan mermîler... Kahraman orduyu seyret ki bu tehdîde güler! Ne çelik tabyalar ister, ne siner hasmından; Alınır kal’a mı göğsündeki kat kat îman? Hangi kuvvet onu, hâşâ, edecek kahrına râm? Çünkü te’sîs-i İlâhî o metîn istihkâm. Sarılır, indirilir mevki’-i müstahkemler, Beşerin azmini tevkîf edemez sun’-i beşer ; Bu göğüslerse Hudâ’nın ebedî serhaddi; “O benim sun’-i bedî’im, onu çiğnetme” dedi. Âsım’ın nesli... diyordum ya... nesilmiş gerçek: İşte çiğnetmedi nâmûsunu, çiğnetmeyecek. Şühedâ gövdesi, bir baksana, dağlar, taşlar... O, rükû olmasa, dünyâda eğilmez başlar, Yaralanmış temiz alnından, uzanmış yatıyor; Bir hilâl uğruna, yâ Rab, ne güneşler batıyor! Ey, bu topraklar için toprağa düşmüş, asker! Gökten ecdâd inerek öpse o pâk alnı değer. Ne büyüksün ki kanın kurtarıyor Tevhîd’i... Bedr’in arslanları ancak, bu kadar şanlı idi... Sana dar gelmeyecek makberi kimler kazsın? “Gömelim gel seni târîhe” desem, sığmazsın. Herc ü merc ettiğin edvâra da yetmez o kitâb... Seni ancak ebediyyetler eder istîâb. “Bu, taşındır” diyerek Kâ’be’yi diksem başına; Rûhumun vahyini duysam da geçirsem taşına; Sonra gök kubbeyi alsam da, ridâ nâmıyle, Kanayan lâhdine çeksem bütün ecrâmıyle; Mor bulutlarla açık türbene çatsam da tavan, Yedi kandilli Süreyyâ’yı uzatsam oradan; Sen bu âvîzenin altında, bürünmüş kanına, Uzanırken, gece mehtâbı getirsem yanına, Türbedârın gibi tâ fecre kadar bekletsem; Gündüzün fecr ile âvîzeni lebrîz etsem; Tüllenen mağribi, akşamları sarsam yarana... Yine bir şey yapabildim diyemem hâtırana. Sen ki, son ehl-i salîbin kırarak savletini, Şarkın en sevgili sultânı Salâhaddîn’i, Kılıç Arslan gibi iclâline ettin hayran... Sen ki, İslâm’ı kuşatmış, boğuyorken hüsran, O demir çemberi göğsünde kırıp parçaladın; Sen ki, rûhunla berâber gezer ecrâmı adın; Sen ki, a’sâra gömülsen taşacaksın... Heyhât, Sana gelmez bu ufuklar, seni almaz bu cihât... Ey şehîd oğlu şehîd, isteme benden makber, Sana âgûşunu açmış duruyor Peygamber. Beni ağlattı herif. Lâkin onun genç oğlu, Dedi: “Yok, öyle değil; sîne-i millette dolu, Galeyân emrine âmâde, hamiyyetli yürek; Şu kadar var ki henüz kendini göstermeyecek. Geçiyor şimdi esâretle deyip eyyâmı, Müslümanlar gibi mâzîsi büyük bir kavmi, Ebedî zillete mahkûm edemem doğrusu ben. Daha bîçâre miyiz yoksa Mecûsîlerden? Diyeceksin ki: Asırlarca sefîlâne hayât, Söndürür meyl-i me’âlîyi nihayet... Heyhât! Göz yumulmakla kör olmaz; külün altında ateş, Ne kadar kalsa bunalmaz; hele bir aç, hele eş! Şunu öğretti ki İngiltere tahsîli bana; Milletin, memleketin böyle sefîl olmasına Bir sebep varsa, havâssın geriden bakmasıdır... Yoksa, Şark’ın bu zekî unsuru her feyzi alır. Müslümanlık gibi, mâhiyyeti cidden yüksek, Sonra, vicdanları bir nefhada tehyîc edecek, Dîn-i fıtrîdeki bir milleti irşâda ne var! Daha yüksek mi aceb Şark’ı ezen fıtratlar, Kâbiliyyetçe? Hayır, ben buna asla kanmam. Adam ister, yalınız etmeye bir kavmi adam! Doğru yol işte budur, gel, diye sen bir yürü de, O zaman bak ne koşanlar göreceksin sürüde! Evvelâ beynine bir fikr-i nezîh aşılayarak; Hangi bir müslümanın göğsüne tuttumsa kulak; Şunu duydum ki: Onun hiç sesi çıkmaz, kalbi, En temiz his ile vurmakta çocuk kalbi gibi. Sîneler gayzını fâş etmeye dursun varsın; Vakti gelsin, o zaman var mı yürek, anlarsın!” Haydarâbad’a yetiştim ki, bütün Hindistan, “Verdi Kânûn-i Esâsî’yi nihâyet Sultan!” Diye birdenbire çalkandı. İnan, kâbil mi? Hiç o binlerce havâtır kemirirken içimi, Bir cılız “Belki!” nasıl hepsini tenkîl etsin? Ansızın başladı beynimde ümîdin, ye’sin, Doğduğumdan beri hiç görmediğim bir harbi... O ne müdhiş halecanlardı , aman yâ Rabbi? Verdi Kânûn-i Esâsî... Bu, çıkar rü’yâ mı? Yok canım öyle değil: Milletin istirhâmı, Şekl-i tehdîd alıvermiş, o da muztar kalmış... Hangi millet acaba? Her ne işitsen yanlış. Cûşa geldikçe fakat aynı terâneyle cihan, Görür oldum dönen işlerde yedu’llâhı nihan. Bu ne şâhın işi, yâ Rab, ne sipâhın kârı... Bu senin kudretinin havsala-çâk esrârı! Yurdumun gülmeyen evlâdını artık güldür... Ağladım sonra çocuklar gibi hüngür hüngür. Azıcık rûhuma, a’sâbıma geldikte sükûn, Döndü vaz’iyyeti birdenbire, baktım, yolumun; Bir gün evvel yetişip dalmak için sînenize, Boyladım sâhili, sâhilden açıldım denize. Gemi enginde iken bende de engindi hayâl; Kevser içmiş sofunun hâline benzer bir hâl! Ömrü haybetle Cehennem’de geçen hâne-harâb, Verseler Cennet’i şaşkın gibi çekmez ya azâb; Ben de rûhumdaki zulmetleri artık koğdum; En büyük hasmım olan ye’si nihayet boğdum. Bahr-i Umman’da henüz çalkanıyormuş tekne... Attı hülyâ beni tâ Marmara sâhillerine! Görüyordum, iki üç bin mil açıktan bakarak, Şu sizin kapkara İstanbul’u kardan daha ak. Parlıyor alnı uzaktan Ay’ın on dördü gibi; Gülüyor: İşvesinin câzibeler müncezibi . Ne gezer şimdi o zillet, o sefâlet? Heyhât! Bu ne müdhiş azâmet, oh, ne müdhiş dârât! Sayısız mektep açılmış: Kadın, erkek okuyor; İşliyor fabrikalar, yerli kumaşlar dokuyor. Gece gündüz basıyor millete nâfi’ âsâr; Âdetâ matba’alar bir uyumaz hizmetkâr. Mülkü baştan başa i’mâr edecek şirketler; Halkın irşâdına hâdim yeni cem’iyyetler, Durmayıp iş buluyor, gösteriyor, uğraşıyor; Gemiler sâhile boydan boya servet taşıyor... Hasır üstünde bu rü’yaları görmekte iken, İki mel’un gözün altında ayıldım birden: Müslüman düşmanı bir Rus tanırım çoktandır... Nerde görsem, kaçarım, çiftelidir çünkü katır! Hele Osmanlıların nâmı anıldıkça biter; Ne eyer kâbil olur sırtına vurmak, ne semer! Rusya’dayken beni gördükçe gelir, derdi: “İmam, Oku sen yoksa işin... Öldü sizin hasta adam! Çıkmıyor vâris-i meşrû’u da bizden başka...” Beni kaç kerreler ağlattı bu hınzırca şaka! Yine lâhavle deyip geçmede kaldım muztar; Çünkü altüst olacak bunca tasavvurlar var... İşte hülyâlarımın canlı yerindeyken, of, Nüksedip karşıma çıkmaz mı o illet Moskof! Gözlerim çoktan açık olmasa, derdim: Kâbûs... İyi amma nereden bitti bu kurnaz câsûs? Ayak üstünde dikilmiş, gözümün tâ içine Bakıyor, hem de o şimşek gibi gözlerle yine! – Çelebim, gel bakalım, gel... Dikilip durma, çay iç... Hasta canlandı, ne dersin? Bunu ummazdın a hiç... Kahraman milleti gördün ya: Biraz silkindi, Leş yiyen kargaların sesleri birden dindi! Eski sevdâları, kâbilse, unutsun Ruslar... – Ne dedin? Anlamadım! Hey gidi hülyâcı Tatar! Kahraman milleti gördün... dediğin Türkler mi? Sana söylersem eğer, şimdi düşündüklerimi, Ebediyyen bu hayâlâta vedâ eylersin. – Ya senin votkacılardan mı hayır beklersin? – Hasta canlandı, o iş bitti, diyorsun; heyhât! Olamaz böyle sefîl ümmet için hakk-ı hayat. Duyulan nağme-i hürriyyet onun son nefesi! Yaşamaz yoksa, emîn ol ki bu barbar çetesi, Medenî Avrupa’nın dâmen-i irfânında; Asya’nın belki o kumluk Arabistân’ında, Lâşe hâlindeki bir devlete vardır medfen... Anlıyordum ki: Herif çatlayacak ye’sinden. İntikamın olamaz böyle müsâid sırası, Diye; nerdeyse bulup hasmımın artık yarası, Başladım deşmeye. Lâkin bu cedel başlayalı, Dinliyormuş bizi şâhin gibi bir Afganlı. Vâkıâ Rusça konuştuk, yine külhâni, fakat, Seslerin tavrına çoktandır edermiş dikkat. Çay semâverlerinin hepsini birden yıkarak, Rusu gırtlaklayıvermez mi? Aman, etme, bırak! Demeden şaşkını yağmur gibi ıslattı hacı! Ne tuhaftır ki: Zuhûr etmedi bir da’vâcı. Etse zâten ne çıkar? Hak zıpırındır yalınız Dövülen mahkemelerden kovulur, çünkü cılız! Bir de İstanbul’a geldim ki: Bütün çarşı, pazar Na’radan çalkanıyor! Öyle ya... Hürriyyet var! Galeyan geldi mi, mantık savuşurmuş... Doğru: Vardı aklından o gün her kimi gördümse zoru. Kimse farkında değil, anlaşılan, yaptığının; Kafalar tütsülü hülyâ ile, gözler kızgın. Sanki zincirdekiler hep boşanıp zincirden, Yıkıvermiş de tımarhâneyi çıkmış birden! Zurnalar şehrin ahâlîsini takmış peşine; Yedisinden tutarak tâ dayanın yetmişine! Eli bayraklı alaylar yürüyor dört keçeli; En ağır başlısının bir zili eksik, belli! Ötüyor her taşın üstünde birer dilli düdük. Dinliyor kaplamış etrafını yüzlerce hödük! Kim ne söylerse, hemen el vurup alkışlanacak... – Yaşasın! – Kim yaşasın? – Ömrü olan. – Şak! Şak! Şak! Ne devâirde hükûmet, ne ahâlîde bir iş! Ne sanâyi’ , ne maârif , ne alış var, ne veriş. Çamlıbel sanki şehir: Zâbıta yok, râbıta yok; Aksa kan sel gibi, bir dindirecek vâsıta yok. “Zevk-i hürriyyeti onlar daha çok anlamalı” Diye mekteplilerin mektebi tekmil kapalı! İlmi tazyîk ile ta’lîm, o da bir istibdâd... Haydi öyleyse çocuklar, ebediyyen âzâd! Nutka gelmiş öte dursun hocalar bir yandan... Sahneden sahneye koşmakta bütün şâkirdan . Kör çıban neşterin altında nasıl patlarsa, Hep ağızlar deşilip kimde ne cevher varsa, Saçıyor ortaya, ister temiz, ister kirli; Kalmıyor kimseciğin muzmeri artık gizli. Dalkavuk devri değil, eski kasâid yerine, Üdebânız ana avrat sövüyor birbirine! Türlü adlarla çıkan nâ-mütenâhî gazete, Ayrılık tohumunu bol bol atıyor memlekete. İt yetiştirmek için toprağı gâyet münbit Bularak, fuhş ekiyor salma gezen bir sürü it! Yürüyor dîne beş on maskara, alkışlanıyor, Nesl-i hâzır bunu hürriyyet-i vicdan sanıyor! Kadın, erkek koşuyor borç ederek Avrupa’ya... Sapa düşmekte sizin şıklara, zannım, Asya! Hakk’a tefvîz ile üç tâne yetişmiş kızını; Taşıyanlar bile varmış buradan baldızını, Analık ilmi için Pâris’e, yüksünmeyerek... Yük ağır, ecri de nisbetle azîm olsa gerek! Şüphesiz yıktı o hülyâları meşhûdâtım... Ama ben kendimi bir müddet için aldattım: Galeyandır... Galeyan geldi mi kalmaz mantık... Su bulanmazsa durulmaz...Hele sabret azıcık... İyi, lâkin ne kadar beklemiş olsan, işler, Eskisinden daha berbâd, iyileşmek ne gezer! Vatanın tâkati yoktur yeniden ihmâle: Dolu dizgin gidiyor, baksana izmihlâle: Ey cemâat, uyanın, elverir artık uyku! Yok mu sizlerde vatan nâmına hiçbir duygu? Düşmeden pençesinin altına istikbâlin, Biliniz kadrini hürriyyetin, istiklâlin. Söyletip başka memâlikteki mahkûmîni , Hâkimiyyet ne imiş, öğreniniz kıymetini. Yoksa, onsuz ne şu dünyâ kalır İslâm’a, ne din... Kuşatır millet-i mahkûmeyi hüsrân-ı mübîn. Müslümanlık sizi gâyet sıkı, gâyet sağlam, Bağlamak lâzım iken, anlamadım, anlayamam, Ayrılık hissi nasıl girdi sizin beyninize? Fikr-i kavmiyyeti şeytan mı sokan zihninize? Birbirinden müteferrik bu kadar akvâmı, Aynı milliyyetin altında tutan İslâm’ı, Temelinden yıkacak zelzele, kavmiyyettir . Bunu bir lâhza unutmak ebedî haybettir... Arnavutlukla, Araplıkla bu millet yürümez... Son siyâset ise Türklük, o siyâset yürümez. Sizi bir âile efrâdı yaratmış Yaradan; Kaldırın ayrılık esbâbını artık aradan. Siz bu da’vâda iken yoksa, iyâzen-billâh , Ecnebîler olacak sahibi mülkün nâgâh. Diye dursun atalar: “Kal’a içinden alınır.” Yok ki hiçbir işiten... Millet-i merhûme sağır! Bir değil mahvedilen devlet-i İslâmiyye... Girdiler aynı siyâsetle bütün makbereye. Girmeden tefrika bir millete, düşman giremez; Toplu vurdukça yürekler, onu top sindiremez. Bırakın eski hükûmetleri, meydandakiler Yetişir, şöyle bakıp ibret alan varsa eğer. İşte Fas, işte Tunus, işte Cezâyir, gitti! İşte Îrân’ı da taksîm ediyorlar şimdi. Bu da gâyetle tabî’î, koşanındır meydan; Yaşamak hakkını kuvvetliye vermiş Yaradan. Müslüman, fırka belâsıyle zebun bir kavmi, Medenî Avrupa üç lokma edip yutmaz mı? Ey cemâat, yeter Allah için olsun, uyanın!.. Sesi pek müdhiş öter sonra kulaklarda çanın!.. Arzı oynattı yerinden yıkılırken Îran... Belki bir kıl bile ürpermedi sizden, bu ne kan! Hiç sıkılmaz mısınız Hazret-i Peygamberden, Ki uzaklardaki bir mü’mini incitse diken, Kalb-i pâkinde duyarmış o musîbetten acı. Sizden elbette olur rûh-i Nebî da’vâcı. Ey cemâat, uyanın! Yoksa, hemen gün batacak. Uyanın! Korkuyorum: Leyl-i nedâmet çatacak! Ne vapurlarla trenler sizi bîdâr etti! Ne de toplar bu derin uykuya bir kâr etti! Sizi kim kaldıracak, sûru mu İsrâfîl’in? Etmeyin!.. Memleketin hâli fenâlaştı... Gelin! Gelin, Allah için olsun ki, zaman buhranlı ; Perdenin arkası -Mevlâ bilir amma- kanlı! Siz ki son lem’a-i ümmîdisiniz İslâm’ın, Dayanın gayzına artık medenî akvâmın! Şimdilik sulha sebep ordunuzun kuvvetidir; Bir de vaz’iyyet-i mülkiyyenizin kıymetidir. Bu tezebzüble o kuvvet de fakat sarsılacak... Çünkü isyanları bastırmaya me’mûr ancak! Ordu mâdâm ki efrâdını milletten alır; Milletin keşmekeşinden nasıl âzâde kalır? Öyledir, memleketin hâli düzelmezse eğer, Kışlalar evlere, asker de ahâlîye döner! Durmasın sonra kazan kaldıradursun ordu, Düşmanın safları çiğner bu mukaddes yurdu. Enbiyâ yurdu bu toprak; şühedâ burcu bu yer; Bir yıkık türbesinin üstüne Mevlâ titrer! Dışı baştan başa bir nesl-i kerîmin yâdı; İçi boydan boya milyonla şehîd ecsâdı. Öyle meşbû’-i şehâdet ki bu öksüz toprak: Oh, bir sıksa adam otları, kan fışkıracak! Böyle bir yurdu elinden çıkaran nesl-i sefil, Yerin üstünde muhakkar, yerin altında rezil! Hem vatan gitti mi, yoktur size bir başka vatan, Çünki mîrasyedi sâil kovulur her kapıdan! Göçebeyken koca bir devlete kurmuş bünyâd , Çerge hâlinde mi görsün sizi kalkıp ecdâd? “Çerge hâlinde...” dedim... Korkarım ondan da tebâh : Saltanat devrilecek olsa, iyâzen-billâh, Öyle iğrenç olacak âkıbetin manzarası! Ki tasavvur bile vicdanlar için yüz karası! Azıcık bilmek için kadrini istiklâlin. Bakınız çehre-i meş’ûmuna izmihlâlin: Yarılıp sanki zemin uğrayıvermiş, yer yer, Bin sefîl ordu ki efrâdı: Bütün âileler. Hepsi aç, bir paraları yok, kadın erkek çıplak, Sokağın ortası ev, kaldırımın sırtı yatak! Geziyor çiğneyerek bunları yüzlerce köpek, Satılık cevher-i nâmûs arıyor: Kâr edecek! Sen işin yoksa namaz kılmak için mescid ara!.. Kimi câmi’lerin artık kocaman bir opera; Kiminin göğsüne haç, boynuna takmışlar çan, Kimi olmuş balo vermek için a’lâ meydan! Vuruyor bando şu karşımda duran minberde; O, sizin secdeye baş koyduğunuz mermerde, Dişi, erkek, bir alay murdar ayak dans ediyor; İşveler, kahkahalar kubbeyi gümbürdetiyor! Avlu baştan başa binlerce dilenciyle dolu... Eski sahipleri mülkün kapamışlar da yolu, El açıp yalvarıyorlar yeni sâhiplerine! .................................................. .................................................. .................................................. Bu sizin ağlamanız benzedi bir dîgerine: Endülüs tâcı elinden alınan bahtı kara, Savuşurken, o güzel mülkü verip ağyâra , Tırmanır bir kayanın sırtına etrâfa bakar; Bırakıp çıktığı cennet gibi zümrüt ovalar, Başlar ağlatmaya bîçâreyi hüngür hüngür! Karşıdan Vâlide Sultan bunu pek haklı görür, Der ki: “Çarpışmadın erkek gibi düşmanlarla; Şimdi, hiç yoksa, kadınlar gibi olsun ağla!” Ufukta şimdi güneş sönmek üzre sallanıyor; Şu var ki çehresi hâlâ parıl parıl yanıyor. Biraz geçince, şuâ’ât-ı vâpesîniyle, Dikildi geldi de karşımda, ansızın Nîl’e, Sularla esnemeyen bir amûd-i nûrânûr, Fakat bu zıll-i mübâhî, bu intibâ’-ı vakûr, -Ki çok zaman kalacak sandım imtidâdından- Beş on dakikada Nîl’in silindi yâdından! Yazık, o gölge de milyarla zıll-i nâ-yâba , Katılmak üzre atılmış meğer bu girdâba! Bırakın mâtemi, yâhu! Bırakın feryâdı; Ağlamak fâide verseydi, babam kalkardı! Göz yaşından ne çıkarmış? Neye ter dökmediniz? Bâri müstakbeli kurtarmaya bir azm ediniz! Ye’se hiç düşmeyecek zerrece îmânı olan; Sâde siz derdi bulun, sonra kolaydır derman. Sizde erbâb-ı tefekkürle avâmın arası Pek açık. İşte budur bence vücûdun yarası. Milletin beyni sayarsak mütefekkir kısmı, Bilmemiz lâzım olur halkı da elbet cismi. Bir cemâat ki dimâğında dönen hissiyyât, Cismin a’sâbına gelmez, durur âheng-i hayât; Felcin a’râzını göstermeye başlar a’zâ . Böyle bir bünye için vermeli her hükme rızâ. Mütefekkir geçinenler ne diyor sizde bakın: “Medeniyyetîe teâlîsi umûmen Şark’ın, Yalınız bir yolu ta’kîb ederek kâbildir; Başka yollarda selâmet gözeten gâfildir. Bakarak hangi zeminden yürümüş Avrupalı, Aynı izden sağa, yâhud sola hiç sapmamalı. Garb’ın efkârını mâl etmeli Şark’in beyni; Duygular çıkmalı hep aynı kalıptan; yâ’ni: İçtimâî , edebî, hâsılı her mes’elede, Garb’ı taklîd edemezsek, ne desek beyhûde. Bir de din kaydını kaldırmalı, zîrâ o belâ, Bütün esbâb-ı terakkîmize engel hâlâ!” Gelelim şimdi, ne merkezde avâmın hissi... Şüphe yoktur ki tamâmiyle bu fikrin aksi: Görenek neyse, onun hükmüne münkâd olarak, Garb’ın efkârını, âsârını düşman tanımak; Yenilik nâmına vahy inse kabul eylememek. Şöyle dursun o teceddüd ki, dışardan gelecek, Kendi milliyyetinin kendi muhîtinde doğan, Yerli, hem haklı teceddüdlere hattâ udvan ! Müşterek hissi budur işte avâmın sizde. Mütefekkirleriniz tuttuğu yanlış izde, Öyle saplandı ki aldırmadı bir başkasına. Hiç o gitsin de dönüp bakmayarak arkasına, Nâsın efkârı -ki efkâr-ı umûmiyye odur- Gitmesin kendi yolundan... Bu nasıl kâbil olur? Açılıp gitgide artık iki hizbin arası, Pek tabî’î olarak geldi nizâın sırası. Yıldırımlar gibi indikçe “beyin”den şiddet, Bir yanardağ gibi fışkırdı “yürek”ten nefret. Öyle müdhiş ki husûmet: Mütefekkir tabaka, Her ne söylerse fenâ gelmede artık halka; Hem onun zıddını yapmak ebedî mu’tâdı. Bir felâket bu gidiş... Lâkin işin berbâdı: Mütefekkir geçinenlerdeki taşkınlıktan, Geldi efkâr-ı umûmiyyeye mühlik bir zan: “Bu fesâdın başı hep fen okumaktır.” dediler; Onu mahvetmeye kalkıştılar artık bu sefer. Niye ilmin adı yok koskoca millette bugün? Çünkü, efkâr-ı umûmiyye aleyhinde bütün; Çünkü yerleşmek için gezdiği yerlerde, fünûn , Önce gâyetle büyük hürmet arar, sonra sükûn, Asr-ı hâzırda geçen fenlere sâhip denecek, Bir adam var mı yetişmiş içinizden, bir tek? Mütefennin tanınan üç kişinin kıymeti de, Münhasır anlamadan, dinlemeden taklîde. Kim mesaîsini bir gâyeye vardırdı, hani? Gösterin pâye-i tahkîke teâlî edeni? Nazariyyâta boğulmakla geçen ömre yazık; Amelî kıymetidir kıymeti ilmin artık. Bu hakîkatleri lâkin kim okur, kim dinler? Sivrilen zübbelerin hepsi beş on söz beller, Düşünür “Dîni nasıl yıkmalı bunlarla?” diye. Böyle bir maksad için çok bile i’dâdiyye ! Üdebânız hele gâyetle bayağ mahlûkât... Halkı irşâd edecek öyle mi bunlar? Heyhât! Kimi, Garb’ın yalınız fuhşuna hasbî simsar; Kimi, Îran malı der, köhne alır, hurda satar! Eski dîvanlarınız dopdolu oğlanla şarab; Biradan, fâhişeden başka nedir şi’r-i şebab? Serserî: Hiç birinin mesleği yok, meşrebi yok; Feylesof hepsi, fakat pek çoğunun mektebi yok! Şimdi Allah’a söver... Sonra biraz bol para ver: Hiç utanmaz, Protestanlara zangoçluk eder! O benim en ebedî hasmım olan Rusya bile, Hakkı teslîm edelim! Hiç de değildir böyle. Mütefenninleri tâ keşfe kadar tırmanıyor; Edebiyyâtı anıldıkça zemin çalkanıyor. Kudretim yetse eğer, on yedisinden yukarı, Üdebâ nâmına kim varsa, huduttan dışarı Atarım taktırarak boynuna bah-nâmesini ; Okuyan yaftayı elbette çıkarmaz sesini. Sonra bir tarz-ı telâfî bulurum, -gerçi garîb- Konturat akdederek Rusya’dan on onbeş edib, Getirir, yazdırırım millet için birçok eser! Galiba bahsi değiştirdi bu müz’ic sözler... Nerde kaldıktı? Evet, ortada bir pis uçurum, Var ki, günden güne dehşetleniyor, korkuyorum, -Kapatılmazsa, gelip bir yere şâyet efkâr- Olmasın millet-i merhûmeye bir kanlı mezâr. Hem o hüsrân-i müebbeddeki mes’ûliyyet, Mütefekkirlere râci’ kalacaktır elbet. Başı boş kaldı mı, zîrâ şaşırıp ber-mu’tâd , Bulamaz kendiliğinden yolu aslâ efrâd. Yalınız gösterilen yol tutacak yolsa gider; Hissidir çünkü onun azmine dâim rehber. Mütefekkirleriniz anlamıyorlar sanırım, Ki çemenzâr-ı terakkîde atılmış her adım, Değişir büsbütün, akvâma, cemâ’ate göre; Başka bir kavmin izinden yürümek, çok kerre, Âdetâ mühlik olur; sonra ne var, her millet, Gözetir seyr-i tekâmülde birer ayrı cihet. Bir de hatırlamıyorlar ki, umûmen beşerin, Dâimâ koştuğu son maksada yükselmek için; Tutacak silsile akvâma değildir hep bir; Belki her millet için ancak o “mâhiyyet”tir, Ki kopar kendisinin rûh-i umûmîsinden, Şimdi, bir kavmin içinden mütefekkir geçinen Zümre, evvelce bu “mâhiyyet”i takdîr ederek, Sonra kaç safhası mevcûd ise tenvîr ederek, Çekecek oldu mu önden, o ilâhî feneri; Arkasından da cemâat yürür artık ileri. Rûhudur çünkü karanlıkta elinden yedecek, Yolcu şaşkın mı ki dursun, mütemâdî gidecek. Mütefekkirleriniz dîni de hiç anlamamış; Rûh-i İslâm’ı telâkkîleri gâyet yanlış. Sanıyorlar ki: Terakkîye tahammül edemez; Asrın âsâr-ı kemâliyle tekâmül edemez. Bilmiyorlar ki: Ulûmun ezelî dâyesidir. Beşerin bir gün olup yükselecek pâyesidir. Mündemic sîne-i sâfında bütün insanlık... Bunu teslîm eder insâfı olanlar azıcık. Müslüman unsuru gâyet mütedennî , doğru, Şu kadar var ki değildir bu, onun mahzûru . “Müslümanlık” denilen rûh-i İlâhî, arasak, “Müslümânız” diyen insan yığınından ne uzak! Dîni tedkîk edeceksek, dönelim haydi geri; Alalım neş’et-i İslâm’a yakın bir devri: O ne dehşetli terakkî, o ne müdhiş sür’at! Öyle bir hârika gösterdi mi insâniyyet? Devr-i fetrette kalan, hem de asırlarca kalan; Vahşetin, gılzetin a’mâkına daldıkça dalan; Gömerek dipdiri evlâdını kum çöllerine, Bunda bir neşve duyan hiss-i nedâmet yerine! Önce dağdan getirip yonttuğu taş parçasını, Sonra hâlik tanıyan bir sürü vahşî yığını; Nasıl olmuş da, otuz yılda otuz bin senelik Bir terakkî ile dünyâya kesilmiş mâlik? Nasıl olmuş da o fâzıl medeniyyet, o kemâl, Böyle bir kavmin içinden doğuvermiş derhâl? Nasıl olmuş da zuhûr eyleyebilmiş Sıddîk! Nereden gelmiş o Haydar’daki irfân-ı amîk? Önce dehşetli zıpırken, nasıl olmuş da, Ömer, Sonra bir adle sarılmış ki: Değil kâr-ı beşer? Hâil olsaydı terakkîye eğer Şer’-i mübîn, Devr-i mes’ûd-kudûmuyle giren asr-ı güzîn, En büyük bir medeniyyetle mi eylerdi zuhûr? Mündemic olmasa rûhunda onun nâ-mahsûr Bir tekâmül, o kadar hârika nerden doğacak? Mütefekkirleriniz, anlaşılan, pek korkak, Yâhud ahmak... İkisinden bilemem hangisidir? Sanıyorlar ki: “Bugün Avrupa tekmil kâfir. Mütedeyyin görünürsek, diyecekler, barbar! “Libri pansör” geçinirsek, değişir belki nazar.” Şark’ı baştan başa yıllarca dolaştım, gezdim; Hem de oldukça görürdüm... Kafa gezdirmezdim! Bu Arapmış, bu Acemmiş, bu Tatarmış, demedim. Müslüman unsurunun hepsini gördüm kendim. Küçük âdemlerinin rûhunu tedkîk ettim, Büyük âdemlerinin fikrini ta’mîk ettim. İstedim sonra, neden böyle Japonlar yüksek? Nedir esbâb-ı terakkîsi? Yakından görmek. Bu uzun boylu mesaî, bu uzun boylu sefer, Bir kanâat verecekmiş bana dünyâda meğer. O kanâat da şudur: Sırr-ı terakkînizi siz, Başka yerlerde taharrîye heveslenmeyiniz. Onu kendinde bulur yükselecek bir millet; Çünkü her noktada taklîd ile sökmez hareket. Alınız ilmini Garb’ın, alınız san’atini; Veriniz hem de mesaînize son sür’atini. Çünkü kâbil değil artık yaşamak bunlarsız; Çünkü milliyyeti yok san’atin, ilmin; yalnız, İyi hâtırda tutun ettiğim ihtârı demin: Bütün edvâr-ı terakkîyi yarıp geçmek için, Kendi “mâhiyyet-i rûhiyye”niz olsun kılavuz. Çünkü beyhûdedir ümmîd-i selâmet onsuz. Sonra, dikkatlere şâyân olacak bir şey var: İnkişâfâtını bir milletin erbâb-ı nazar, Kocaman bir ağacın tıpkı çiçeklenmesine, Benzetirler ki, hakîkat, ne büyük söz bilene! Bu muazzam ağacın gövdesi baştan aşağı; Sayısız kökleri, tekmil dalı, tekmil budağı; Milletin sîne-i mâzîsine merbût, oradan Uzanıp gelmededir... Öyle yaratmış Yaradan. Bir cemâat ki: Nihâyet ona gelmez de iyi, Ağacın hey’et-i mecmûası , yâhud çiçeği, Tâ gider, sîne-i milletten urup hâke serer; Milletin kendi olur işte o baltayla heder! İnkişâf etmesi âtîde de pek zordur onun: Çünkü meydanda kalan kütle yığınlarca odun! Hastalanmışsa ağaç, gösteriniz bir bilene; Bir de en çok köke baksın o bakan kimse yine. Aşılarken de vurun kendine kendinden aşı. Şâyed isterseniz ağacın donanıp üstü, başı, Benzesin taze çiçeklerle bezenmiş geline; Geçmesin, dikkat edin, balta çocuklar eline! İşte dert, işte devâ, bende ne var? Bir tebliğ... Size âid sizi tahlîs edecek sa’y-i belîğ. Selânik’in, Siroz’un, bak, o nâmdâr ovası, Kimin elinde bugün, hangi haydudun yuvası? Zemîni öyle boyanmış ki, hûn-i İslâm’a: Kızıl kesâfeti çökmüş cebîn-i eyyâma! Kızıl ufukların altında kıpkızıl her yer... Kızardı, baksana, dağlar, kızardı vâdîler; Kızardı çehre-i dünyâ; kızardı rûy-i semâ ; Fakat şu mavili bayrak kızarmıyor hâlâ! Onun salındığı yerlerde bir kızıl tûfan, Ne can bıraktı, ne îman, ne boğmadık vicdan! Minâreler serilip hâke, sustu ma’bedler; Yıkıldı medreseler; dümdüz oldu merkadler. Mesâcidin çoğu meydanda yok, kalanlar ise, Ya gördüğün gibi meyhânedir, ya bir kilise.. Şehirde evlere baskın; kazada katl-i nüfûs; Kurâda kalmadı telvîs olunmadık nâmûs! Yapan da kim? Adı Osmanlı, rûhu Yûnanlı, Bu işde en mütehassıs bölük bölük kanlı! “Mukaddes ordu”yu te’yîd eden bu azgınlar Saçıp savurdular etrâfa öyle yangınlar: Ki uğradıkları yerlerde tütmüyor bir ocak... Kıyâm-ı haşre kadar, belki tütmeyip duracak! Adım başında şekâvet , adım başında kıtâl ; Şenâ’atin ne kadar kanlı şekli varsa: Helâl! Şu, haç kazılmak için alnı parça parça olan; Şu, vaftiz etmek için buzlu gölde dondurulan Zavallılarla soğuklarda titreşen eytâm ; Şu, süngülerle aranmış delik deşik erhâm ; Şu, na’şı kanlı çarıklarla çiğnenen kızlar; Şu, hânedânı sönenler; şu hânümânsızlar; Şu ümmehât-ı perîşân; şu derbeder evlâd; Şu, saç yolan ninecikler; şu inleyen ecdâd; Şu, bombalarla çöken kubbeler derünundan, Kemik sütûnları hâlinde fışkıran ecsâd; Şu kül yığınları altında saklı gövdeleri Tavâf eden, o yürekler dayanmayan feryâd; Tiyatrolarda görülmez, değil mi, nazlı beyim? Sıkıldın öyle mi? Dur başka sahne göstereyim: Bilir misin duyulan hangi yurdun inlemesi? ............................................................ İkindi oldu mu yâhu? Nedir bu “Salli!” sesi? Evet... İkindi... Gelin bâri bir duâ edelim! Kabûl eder diyelim... Hakk’a ilticâ edelim: Ya İlâhî bize tevfîkini gönder... – Âmin! Doğru yol hangisidir, millete göster... – Âmin! Rûh-i İslâm’ı şedâid sıkıyor, öldürecek. Zulmü te’dîb ise maksûd-i mehîbin, gerçek, Nâra yansın mı berâber bu kadar mazlûmîn? Bî-günâhız çoğumuz... Yakma İlâhî! – Âmin! Boğuyor âlem-i İslâm’ı bir azgın fitne, Kıt’alar kaynayarak gitti o girdâb içine! Mahvolan âileler bir sürü ma’sûmundur, Kalan âvârelerin hâli de ma’lûmundur. Nasıl olmaz ki? Tezelzül veriyor Arş’a enîn! Dinsin artık bu hazin velvele yâ Râb! – Âmin! Müslüman mülkünü her yerde felâket vurdu... Bir bu toprak kalıyor dînimizin son yurdu! Bu da çiğnendi mi, çiğnendi demek Şer’-i mübîn; Hâk-sâr eyleme yâ Rab, onu olsun... – Âmin! Ve’l-hamdu li’llâhi Rabbi’l-âlemîn... * * * Bize “Dînî, Felsefî Musâhabeler” gibi muazzam bir eser yazan yâr-ı cânım, üstâd-ı hâkîmim Hazret-i Ferîd’in kıymetdâr bir hâtıra-i iltifâtıdır: “Enîs-i rûhum Akif’e, Safahât’ın üçüncü kısmını neşre muvaffakiyetinden dolayı seni hâlisâne tebrîk eder; diğer kısımlarının da peyderpey neşrine muvaffak olmanı Cenâb-ı Hak’tan temennî eylerim. Lisân-ı nazma -mâhiyetini tağyîr etmeksizin- müstaid olduğu inkişâfı verdin. Türkçe’nin nazma gâyet elverişli olduğunu eserlerin ile isbât ettin. Bir müddetten beridir lisânımızda herkes istediği gibi tasarrufâta kıyâm eylediğinden, lisânımız bütün Osmanlıların lisânı olmak derecesinden lisân-ı şahsî olmak derekesine düşmüştür. Filhakîka, üslûb, şahsın malı, ta’bir-i dîgerle sâhibinin timsâlidir; fakat lisânın rûhuna dokunulmamak şartıyle. Herkesin lisânda bir tasarruf-i mahsûs icrâsına salâhiyetdâr olması bir hadde kadar mücâz olabilir; o haddi tecâvüz edenlere: “Dur!” demek lâzım gelir. Halbuki lisânımızda icrâ-yı tasarrufâta kıyam edenler, teceddüd gösterenler, hiçbir hadde riâyet etmiyorlar, hiçbir mikyâsa tâbi’ olmuyorlar, onun için lisânımız da günden güne çığırından çıkıyor. Meselâ bir heykeltraş, tasarrufât-ı hayâliyesiyle eserini kemâl-i mümkine îsâle çalışır. Lâkin hiçbir zaman tabîatin ta’yin ettiği haddi tecâvüz edemez. Eserini o had dâhilinde kemâl-i mümkine îsâl eder. O haddi tecâvüz ettiği anda, eseri bir eser-i san’at değil, bir nümûne-i garâbet olur. Zîrâ sanâyie hâs olan kemâl nev’înin zevk-i sahîh denilen bir mikyâsı vardır. Âsâr-ı san’atte gösterilecek kemâl dâimâ o mikyâs ile ölçülür. Ressamlık da böyledir. Ressam, eserinde göstereceği kemâli, anâsır-ı san’atin nazm-ı tabî’îlerini bozmamak şartıyle gösterebilirse mahâret ibrâz etmiş olur; gösteremezse tabîati kaba bir sûrette istinsâh ederek âdî bir mukallid derekesinde kalır. Anâsır-ı san’ati vaz’-ı tabî’îlerinden çıkaran kimse, kavânîn-i san’ati ihlâl etmiş demektir. Vâkıâ bu hâl ender olarak duhâttan sudûr eder. Halbuki nazar-ı sahîh ile bakılacak olursa dehâ-yı hakîkînin, bu hareketiyle kavânîn-i san’ati ihlâl etmediği, belki san’atin kavânîn-i mevcûdesine bir kânun daha ilâve eylediği görülür. Dehâya has olan bu tasarrufu taklîde kıyâm edenler dâimâ aldanırlar, dâimâ muvaffakiyetsizlik girdâbına düşerler. Mûsikînin de o gibi tasarrufât-ı mübdiâneye aslâ tahammülü yoktur. Heykeltraş olsun, ressam olsun, mûsikîşinâs olsun dâimâ san’ate hâs olan mikyâs-ı nev’îyi elinde tutmağa, san’atinde göstereceği eser-i kemâli o mikyâs ile ölçmeğe mecburdur. Bu şarîtaya riâyet etmeyen san’atkârların eserleri âsâr-ı san’atten ma’dûd olamaz. Ne fâide ki şiirde bu dakîka asla nazar-ı i’tibâre alınmıyor. Çok kimseler sâha-i nazmı tasarrufât-ı mübdiâneleri için gâyet vâsi’, gâyet müsâid buluyorlar. O vâdîde gösterdikleri garâbetleri herkese birer bedîa-i ma’rifet sûretinde kabul ettirmek istiyorlar. Yeni şiirlerde bunun pekçok numûneleri görülüyor. Çok kimseler de şi’rin hakîkatini, şi’rde gösterilebilecek tasarrufâtın hadd-i tabî’îsini ta’yînden âciz olduklarından bu başkalıklara teceddüd, yâhud kemâl-i san’at nazarıyle bakıyorlar. Elhâsıl öteki san’atlerin kabûl etmedikleri o gibi tasarrufât-ı dâhiyâneyi zavallı şi’r kolayca kabûl ediyor. Eğer şi’rimizde gösterilen keyfî tasarruflar bil-farz heykeltraşlıkta, ressamlıkta gösterilmiş olsaydı, heykeltraşın elinden çıkan bir heykel her halde bizim bilmediğimiz bir mahlûk olur idi! Kezâ bir ressamın böyle bir tasarruf netîcesinde vücûda getireceği eserler de bize görmediğimiz, bilmediğimiz bir âlemin menâzırını tasvîr eder idi. Şi’rimizde bu garâbet çoktan ta’ayyün etti. Fakat onun temyîzi diğer san’atlerdeki garâbetlerin temyîzi kadar kolay olmadığından bugün o garâbetlere yukarıda söylediğim gibi, teceddüd, yâhud kemâl-i san’at nâmı veriliyor. Bakalım bu hâl ne zamana kadar devam edecek? Fakat sen lisân-ı şi’ri, mâhiyet-i nev’iyesine hâs bir tekâmüle namzed kıldın; muvaffak da oldun; daha da olacaksın. Gelelim ikinci mülâhazaya : İhtimâl ki “San’at san’at içindir; san’atten maksad yine san’attir; san’atte dinî, ahlâkî, siyâsî bir gâye aramak abestir” diye senin mesleğine i’tirâz edenler, onu hoş görmeyenler vardır. Fakat o halde, ya’ni san’at hakkındaki bu düstûr kabul edildiği takdirde, onu dinsizliğe, ahlâksızlığa da âlet ittihâz etmemek lâzım gelir. Zîrâ san’at, bu sûretle kayıddan âzâde edilmiş olmayıp, belki kuyûdun en berbâdıyle takyîd edilmiş olur. Ben, senin eserlerinde bu düstûra muhalefetini gösterecek bir şey görmüyorum. Çünkü sen san’atte gâye aramıyorsun; lâkin gâyede san’at arıyorsun. Mesleğin tamâmıyle maksadını te’mîne kâfîdir. Hemen feyyâz kalemine istediği cevelânı ver, ciddî eserlere teşne olanları feyz-i kaleminle reyyân et! Safahât’ın bu kısmını teşkîl eden manzûmelerin menbaı, Furkân-ı Hakîm olduğundan hepsinin ilhâm-ı mahz eseri olduğunu söylemek zâiddir . Hemen söyle, hemen yaz! Tevfîk-i Hudâ refîkin olsun azîzim. 29 Eylül 1405 (12 Ekim 2018) Ferîd”